Bad Friends Trio: Friendship can be really weird
by Hetalia98
Summary: The bad friends trio: Prussia, Spain and France. They're so close maybe it gets a little TOO close! A collection of random scenarios, anything that pops up in my head! WARNING: threesomes, lots of sex and stupidity.


Prussia slammed the glass on the table,"Hurry fill it up! * hic *

"Aww come on you do it yourself it's not like as if you have no hands!", France replied, as he gulped down yet another glass of beer.

"Sigh.. You two are hopeless," Spain sighed as he filled their glasses with beer, finishing the bottle.

"Dammit we ran out.." Prussia whined. " Lemme go check if there's some more in the fridge." Said Prussia, as he stumbled and staggered towards the kitchen.

"I think we've all had enough, and it's getting pretty late," said Spain as he checked his watch. It was already 2am.

Spain ran to Prussia and tried to pull him back. "Come on! Limit yourself!" Prussia struggled, trying to break free. "Eh Spain don't be like that.. Just..one…more!" Spain managed to pull him by the collar and flung him onto the sofa. France was totally sprawled out on the sofa and he had already finished the glass that Spain had just poured for him.

"But I want more…" said France and Prussia in unison. They were seriously drunk. Their faces had a deep shade of red and both of them were just staring blankly into space.

"Nope. Both of you look like those bright cherry tomatoes that I grow at my backyard. Anymore and we would all be totally knocked out," Spain replied as he quickly cleared up the glasses and empty bottles and cleaned the spillage and mess on the table.

After washing the glasses, Spain returned to the living room. Low and behold were the two idiots all sprawled out, sleeping and snoring away. Spain let out a huge sigh and muttered, "Well I guess there's no choice but to let them stay over. Thank goodness Romano isn't here otherwise he would have kicked our asses out of the house if he knew that Prussia and France were staying over." He started to feel a bit feverish and he felt his whole face heating up. He felt his forehead and it was pretty warm. "I guess the alcohol is having some effect on me." Then he stared at the two idiots and the rather inviting sofa. "There's some space maybe I'll just take a rest there."

Spain threw the pillows onto the floor and lay down on the sofa. In almost an instant he knocked out and fell into a dreamless slumber...

* * *

France's eyes suddenly flickered open. He got up and scratched his head. "Dammit what time is it..?" There was numbing pain in his head and it hurt a bit. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 5am.

On his right was Spain sleeping peacefully and snoring softly. With sudden realisation, France realised that Prussia wasn't on the sofa. "Maybe he had gone to the toilet or slept somewhere else.." he thought to himself. France didn't feel like going back to sleep so he decided to explore Spain's house and maybe find Prussia. Not wanting to awake Spain, he crept out of the sofa and walked away with soft footsteps. However, the movements of the sofa also awoke Spain. Spain rubbed his eyes sheepishly and asked," France where the hell are you going..? It's still dark you know, and it's only 5am…"

France had a shock and stammered, "Uhh.. Prussia disappeared and I'm gonna go look for him."

"Well if that's the case I'm coming with you. I don't want to suddenly find him dead at the stairs or something."

France and Spain checked the kitchen and all of the toilets and rooms on the first level. Still no Prussia. They walked up the stairs which made creaking noises, which crept France out a bit since the house was not only dark but big and rather empty.

On the second level, the two of them went around opening the doors of the rooms and toilets. Just when they were about to give up and call for the other countries to come help find him, Spain suddenly remembered the bedroom that Prussia used to sleep in whenever he came over when they were younger. They dashed to the door and opened it slowly.

There he was, lying on the bed under the blanket. He seemed to be mumbling something.

Spain sighed with relief, "There he is. He scared the hell outta me I thought something had happened to him. Well he's sleeping rather peacefully we shouldn't disturb him. Come on France let's go- "

France stopped him." Wait, Prussia isn't acting very normal don't you think..? His position is all curled up like those escargot. And his face is looking rather red.."

France walked up to him and asked, " Prussia you alright..?"

Prussia started to bite the blanket. His face was even redder than before, blending in with his sparkling ruby eyes that shone in the moonlit room. There were some tears welling up in his eyes and he was taking in and giving out deep breaths.

Spain became concerned and came forward to the bedside. He lifted up the other side of the blanket and he was rather shocked at what he saw.

Prussia's jeans were unzipped with an extremely erect penis protruding hand was trembling.

"…I don't know why…but suddenly there was this burning sensation here and I feel really….horny. I tried jerking it off but it can't come out…It's so frustrating!" Prussia stammered and a teardrop fell. He felt so embarrassed that he could die.

France and Spain have never seen Prussia like this before. Before even Spain could fully comprehend was going on, France pulled off the whole blanket and threw it aside. He pulled up Prussia's shirt, revealing a very toned body with a six pack. It looked really pale under the moonlight which shone from outside the window.

Prussia let out a yelp and Spain's jaw dropped. France went right in and started sucking on his nipples and toying with them.

"They're already erect ne!~ Never knew were an M Prussia~" France said in a really sexy tone which made Prussia blush right up to his ears. Spain didn't know how to react and just stared.

He licked his ears all the way down his neck, causing Prussia to let out a moan.

"No..uh..it's weird.." Prussia stammered. Though he was secretly enjoying every bit of it.

France crossed his legs. He grabbed Prussia and placed him at his lap. France pulled off Prussia's jeans. "Open your legs a bit.." France placed one hand on Prussia's dick and started stroking it slowly, while the other hand was toying around with his nipples. The sensations were really strong and Prussia started to quiver a bit, trying not to let out his moans.

"More…"

France called Spain who was sitting at the edge of the bed looking at this extremely strange scene. "Help him out here a bit ne?"

Spain shot up and exclaimed, "HUH? What the hell am I supposed to do?" His face was as red as a tomato.

Prussia reached out for the zipper and unzipped Spain's pants. His dick sprung out, erect.

"Hey hold on a sec-" Before Spain could finish his sentence Prussia was already sucking on his dick, stroking it and licking it skilfully.

"My my someone is pretty horny too ain't he hmm?~" France said with a smirk.

Spain ignored him. He was too focused on Prussia and his body was starting to heat up. "Fuck it feels damn good," he thought to himself. "Uh..mm…"

France pinched Prussia's nipples, both at the same time and he winced. He continued to tease and stroke his dick.

Spain,annoyed, blurted out," France you idiot he could have bite my dick off. "

Prussia added on, "Yeah you ass hole.."

France gave Spain the killer stare for a moment when a naughty thought came to his mind. "Which reminds me..."

France placed Prussia on the bed who was still sucking off Spain. He started to prod Prussia's asshole slowly and slowly inserted one finger, followed by another.

Prussia flinched, "OUCH! Don't do that so suddenly you idiot."

"Wow pretty tight in here." France thought to himself.

France continued to slide his fingers in and out, causing Prussia to moan in pleasure. France unzipped his pants, and he pushed his dick in slowly until it was all the way in.

Prussia cried out in pain. Spain tried to stop France, " STOP IT! It's too much for him to handle!" France ignored him and continued thrusting in and out.

"Fuck it hurts dammit!" However, Soon the pain turned into incredible pleasure and Prussia's cries turned into moans. "nn..ah.."

France said smugly," Told ya he'll love it. Don't doubt the expert in love!~"

Spain facepalmed himself.

Prussia cried aloud," Something's coming!" and he released everything as the cum shot out.

His asshole tightened around France and it caused him to ejaculate. "Ah.."

"Ahh!~ It's so warm.."

Prussia's mouth was on Spain's dick and he accidentally bit it when France's cum started pouring in. The sudden shock from Prussia's teeth caused Spain to cum a whole load into his mouth. "Hnn!" Spain released a moan.

Spain and France both fell on their backs onto the soft springy bed. Prussia collapsed in exhaustion,cum leaking out from his arse. The sun was starting to rise and the trio just lay on the bed. Tired out they all fell asleep and slept with satisfied smiles.

* * *

"SHIT IT'S ALREADY NOON! MY BOSS IS GONNA KILL ME!" Spain sprang up

and exclaimed. He immediately got out of bed and started putting on his clothes.

" Oi You're fucking noisy. What's the hurry? Today's a weekend and if I'm not wrong you were supposed to have break from work for yesterday and today." France told Spain flatly.

"Eh. Wait."

"WHAT THE HELL?" and Spain started running around the room like an idiot.

Prussia woke up.

And Prussia is in the worst of moods in the morning.

"Oi you two fuckers…" he glared daggers at them, his red eyes looking straight into theirs and emitting a black aura.

"Shit I'm fucked." France and Spain said in unison.

"AHHHH!"

They grabbed their clothes and sped out of the room, their screaming which could be heard miles away.

Just another day for the bad friends trio.

* * *

Hi so its ty1407 here this is my first fanfic and i know its kind of hardcore and noob sorry about it. I'll try to do better in the future! Thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
